


Sayuri

by ForsakenRanger



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidents, Boss/Employee Relationship, Catboys & Catgirls, Eyes, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Maids, Male-Female Friendship, Nekos, No Angst, No Romance, Original Character(s), Random & Short, Tea, extremely short, eye patches, im sorry, should I continue this?, some backstory?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/ForsakenRanger
Summary: A catgirl maid and her employee.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Sayuri

Sayuri stood idly, her hands tucked behind her back. Her yellow eye glanced around as she heard her employer talking to a business partner. She didn’t listen to what was being said.

  
  


One of her feline ears perked up when she heard her name. “What happened to your eye?” The business partner asked, curious.

  
  


She reached up and touched the eyepatch that covered her other eye. “An accident.” She replied in a monotone voice.

  
  


“I’m sorry.” The partner said. 

  
  


“It’s not your fault.” The maid mumbled. 

  
  


The partner smiled and looked at Sayuri’s employer. “Catgirls are expensive. I’m surprised you have one.” 

  
  


The employer smiled. “I didn’t buy her. I found her alone and offered her a job. She’s a wonderful employee. Anyways, I’ll come around and take a look at one of your cars soon. It was nice talking to you.”

  
  


The partner left the room, leaving the employer and Sayuri alone. “I’m a wonderful employee?” She asked, not moving from her spot. 

  
  


“Of course! You hold your work to the highest standard, and I’m always satisfied.” He replied.

  
  


The maid couldn’t help but crack a small smile. “I’m glad you think that, sir.” 

  
  


“Can you bring me some tea, dear? I’m a bit thirsty.” The employer requested.

  
  


“Of course, sir.” Sayuri replied. She left the room and walked to the kitchen, greeting her coworkers. She poured a hot cup of tea and brought it to the employer. She put it on the table in front of him with a smile. “Your tea.” 

  
  


The man took a sip before sighing pleasantly. “Delicious as always.” 

  
  


“Only the best for you, sir.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love catgirls if you can't tell. Idk if I wanna make a whole story out of sayuri, i just thought i'd publish something while trying out a new character.


End file.
